


糖、香料及一切美好

by Avs_Lo



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avs_Lo/pseuds/Avs_Lo
Summary: 谨以此文送给＠zzj幻灵很久之前的微博点文，现在才写完_(´ཀ`」 ∠)__警告！这个阿伦有ptsd（文笔差基本上没用到），而且很ooc！如果不介意，请往下看





	糖、香料及一切美好

**Author's Note:**

> 谨以此文送给＠zzj幻灵  
> 很久之前的微博点文，现在才写完_(´ཀ`」 ∠)__   
> 警告！这个阿伦有ptsd（文笔差基本上没用到），而且很ooc！  
> 如果不介意，请往下看

咚——咚——  
埃伦斯坦小姐已经连续三天拜访警备队了。放在以前，贵族小姐早上拜访警备队的消息下午就会传遍凡瑟尔社交圈，可在巴伐伦卡家那个暴躁男人突然退场的现在，警备队俨然成了凡瑟尔内最热门的社交场所——仅次于萨坎家的庭院。  
贵族间有一个共识——凡瑟尔的新英雄不擅长应对舞会，加之现在是政权交接的特殊时期，贵族们也失去了举办舞会的勇气。可阿谀奉承对于贵族而言就像躯体中的血液一样不可或缺，既然无法像以前一样在大厅中旋转，屈尊去慰劳警备队也能表达他们的诚意。  
贵族的热情超过预期，难倒了警备队的众人。操练场的一角被圈出来，摆上几组廉价木质桌椅，桌上摆着下城区少见的精美甜点，身着华服的贵族们挤在偏小的长凳上，聚在一起交头接耳，就好像他们的声音不会被场地中训练的人听到一样。  
现在是训练时间，宿舍本该空无一人，此时玛格达却站在略显狭窄的屋内，注视窗外。仔细观察训练场，确定没有她想找的人后，玛格达叹了口气。  
凡瑟尔的大英雄已经失踪一周了。  
说失踪或许不太恰当。但除了晚上睡觉的时候没人知道阿伦去了哪里。  
玛格达大概是三天前察觉到这件事的。起初她以为阿伦只是需要一点时间，毕竟这一年发生了太多事情，所有人都该好好休息一下。然而，当阿伦连续三天都没有在她家门口巡逻后，她意识到有些不对劲。没有多想，当天她就动身拜访警备队。  
玛格达在警备队门口碰到了卢瓦尔队长，这个在阿伦口中可以和“父亲”这一形象完美重合的人就像看到儿子的女朋友一样不自然。想到这玛格达不禁拍了拍脸。她和阿伦自然是没什么的。至少目前来说是这样。  
跟队员打了声招呼，玛格达离开警备队去了喷泉广场。曾经有人告诉玛格达，在凡瑟尔阿伦只会出现在三个地方——自己家、警备队、喷泉广场，如果不在，那他就在去往这三处的路上。  
很可惜，现在温泉广场上只有喂猫的尤特拉和满地打滚的猫。一只灰蓝色的猫咪主动跑到玛格达脚边，蹭了蹭她。见玛格达蹲下身，它还挺身借着玛格达的膝盖伸了个懒腰。  
“你也想找阿伦大人吗？”  
猫咪没有回答，后腿一用力便跃上玛格达大腿，缩成一团发出呼噜声。  
“猫咪我现在不能陪你——”猫咪无视玛格达的抱怨，径自休息起来。没有办法，玛格达只好抱着猫咪漫无目的得找人。  
为什么不把猫咪赶走？因为猫是世界上最可爱的动物。玛格达暗自催眠自己，脑海中却有一个小小的声音告诉她，是因为这只猫有着少见的毛色。  
远处的吵闹声吸引了她的注意力，不知不觉中玛格达已经走到了靠近下城区的地方。比起现在如履薄冰的贵族，平民们好像更为自由。在贵族们纠结要不要办舞会的时候，市议会已经开始组织平民排练游行上的表演。排练的人三三两两的聚在一起，玛格达穿过人群，意外在不远处的阴影里看到熟悉的蓝色身影。  
“阿伦大人？”  
“玛……埃伦斯坦小姐？你怎么在这里？”  
“我才要问阿伦大人吧。这些天您都去哪里了？不在警备队，也没有去……巡逻……”玛格达下意识隐去一些字眼，虽然是阴影处她却感觉阳光偷偷钻了进来，她收紧胳膊，猫咪因为感到压力发出不开心的叫声。  
阿伦没有解释，和玛格达对视几秒后他偏过头，神情有些落寞：“埃伦斯坦小姐，在你眼里我是什么样的？”  
两双蓝色的眼睛再次对视，玛格达眼中充满困惑：“您……”她下意识觉得阿伦有些不对劲。彩排时间就要到了，人群逐渐聚集。玛格达空出一只手，拉住阿伦胳膊：“我们换个地方吧？”  
两人转移到更为僻静的角落，玛格达松开牵着阿伦的手：“阿伦大人，发生什么了吗？”  
“我……”阿伦有些激动，嘴唇张合几下，像下定了决心一般开口：“玛格达——如果我说我无法挥剑了呢？”  
“阿伦大人您这是怎么了，怎么可能……”猫咪适时得打了声哈欠，玛格达咽下差点说出口的话。阿伦突然按住她的肩膀，颤抖透过肩膀传了过来。“阿伦大——阿伦，你在害怕吗？”  
玛格达忽然觉得眼前的阿伦有些陌生。在他们结识前，玛格达眼中的阿伦如同传闻中的一般英勇无畏。在之后的相处中，虽然也能感受到同龄人的那种不成熟，但大多时候阿伦更像是为了理想能随时牺牲自己的殉道者。此时的阿伦和以往任何时候都不一样——恐惧、不自信、悲伤。  
一臂的距离使得玛格达能更仔细得观察阿伦，看到眼眶周围的暗沉，玛格达说出猜测：“你是做噩梦了吗？”  
阿伦摇了摇头：“不，比那更严重。”他停顿几秒，脸上浮现玛格达从没见过的疲态：“我现在甚至不能听到挥动武器的声音。”  
事情是从巴伐伦卡大公退场开始变糟的。从那之后阿伦便深受梦魇困扰。渐渐的他开始变得疑神疑鬼。有几次他差点和别人产生冲突，虽然都被及时化解掉了，但在思绪不受控制的时候，在他的想象力，那人已经成为了不能动弹的尸体。  
阿伦的神情有些落寞，挤出一个似笑非笑的表情：“人们应该不需要不能挥剑的英雄吧？我现在连控制自己不去攻击别人都要保证不了了……”他低下头，避开玛格达的视线。  
猫咪打了个哈欠，从玛格达怀中跃下，远离情绪风暴中心。猫咪的体温还残留在胳膊上，对比使得玛格达觉得躯体有些冰凉。她稍稍抬起右手，又尴尬得停在刚刚触碰到胡桃色发丝的地方，左手下意识抓住衣料。  
“或许是吧……”阿伦是身体明显僵硬起来，头埋得更低：“就连埃伦斯坦小姐夜这么认为吗，我大概——”  
“但是，那只是没有接触过阿伦的人才会有的想法。”手掌轻轻抚弄发丝，玛格达就像没听到阿伦话语一样自顾自说下去：“在‘凡瑟尔英雄’这层荣光之下的阿伦大人，只是一个想守护周围人的普通人。既然是普通人，不，就连圣女大人也一样会有烦恼。比起在城中担惊受怕但是能平安活下来的人，阿伦大人一定见过更可怕的景象吧……我甚至在琥珀朝圣前都没有见过苏拉，那时候阿伦大人已经在前线和更凶残的苏拉战斗过了。苛责阿伦大人的人只会说阿伦大人做得不好，根本不会关心如果没有警备队、没有阿伦大人事态会变成什么样。”  
玛格达松开变形的衣角，轻轻捧起阿伦的脸：“不论是阿伦大人还是现在在我面前困扰的阿伦，都是我认识的那个阿伦。”  
暧昧的动作维持了一会，两个人才慌忙道歉拉开距离。暧昧的尴尬充盈僻静的角落，两人不约而同得避免视线相交。一时间角落里只有猫咪无聊甩尾巴带起的风声。  
也许是听到远处的喧闹，玛格达主动挑开话题：“……阿伦大人也看到刚刚那些为游行做准备的人了吧？他们多半是参加市议会的游行的，代议长大人邀请我出席。”深呼吸一口气，玛格达将视线投向阿伦，“不知道凌格兰小姐有没有跟阿伦大人说过——我答应她，如果能让阿伦大人担当护卫的话，我会考虑在游行队伍中扮演圣女。——只是考虑而已！并，并不是说……” 夕阳的暖光照射这个小角落，也染红了玛格达白皙的脸颊。  
“我会参加的，请务必——”身体先一步作出反应，阿伦抓住玛格达手腕，话说一半大脑才思考完毕，赶忙松开手：“请务必让我参加！”  
“没必要这么激动，我知道了……”玛格达的声音小得几乎要听不到，但还是传入阿伦耳中。玛格达扔下一句“我会跟凌格兰小姐说的。”便匆匆告别，迈上回家的道路。留下阿伦呆呆的站在原地挥手告别。  
灰蓝色的猫咪围着阿伦打转，最后伸了个懒腰坐好，像是想让阿伦注意到它一样“喵喵”叫起来。阿伦似乎听懂了，蹲下身，猫咪抓住他的手指玩了起来：“是你带着埃伦斯坦小姐来找我的吗？”  
“喵——”  
“埃伦斯坦……玛格达她会去的吧，她就像那首歌一样，没有谁比她更适合扮演圣女了。”  
“喵——”  
“我得赶快去找代议长大人，万一别人知道了这个消息，就怕——”阿伦摇了摇头，轻挠猫咪腹部，“能当圣女护卫的人，一定得是最英勇无畏的人吧？”  
“喵——”  
所以他需要先得到那个位子，然后祈祷他的圣女能治愈这不可名状的恐惧。


End file.
